


The Phone Line

by aviva_aviva



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mary gave John the USB, he did not know what to do. So he called the one person that had access to every piece of information there is - Phil. During Sherlock 3x03, post Thor.</p><p>Originally written in July 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Line

As Sherlock was picking up the jacket to go, Lestrade looked at John, who was sitting in his chair, twilling the USB key in his hand. He looked at Sherlock in question, but he just shuddered in return.

Lestrade looks back to John, but then leaves after Sherlock, leaving John to be alone with his thoughts.

John looked after them, as they left the Baker Street. He sighed as he took another sip of his tea. He looked at it with a wrinkled nose, as he realized that it is already too cold for his taste.

As he is emptying the cup in the drain, he looks at it for a second, as he realizes that he could have sold his problem in a lot easier way. He will not personally read the content, but he will know if there still is anything he should be worried about.

He started to make a new cup of tea, as he started to phone, the phone on the table.

"Agent Coulson."

"Hi Phil." John smiled as he heard his voice, and he took the phone in his hand. "How are you?"

"John?" Phil's voice looked surprised over the line. Then there was a scuffle heard, and the sound of Lola could be heard from the line.

"John? You never call. How cold of you." Clint voice was heard from the line. But it was the teasing voice and not the one that would have minded.

John turned his eyes, as he checked the water. It was of a good temperature for a white tea. "You never call either, Clint."

"Do you know how much of a paper work would I need to do, to make sure the British government would find out about the call."

"The paper work that would end up being done by Phil anyway." John ended up pouring the water over the leaves. "Plus, would it be so bad for Mycroft to find out."

"Yes!" said Phil and John stilled for a moment by the force of it. "It could potentially nullify the tentative agreement between SHIELD and the British nation."

John shook his head, as he took the phone and the cup back to his chair. It was better not to ask.

"So I hope you have a good reason."

"I need you to look into a USB for me." John said, as he smelled the tea fragrance.

"USB? Must have some hell of encryption for you to be asking Phil." Clint said after a moment.

"Actually... I haven't checked yet."

John looked like a little child getting his parents disappointed. He could imagine Phil right now grabbing the pot of a nose, and having this insufferable air around him.

"What is supposed to be on that USB?" His voice was calm, no sigh of any offense.

"My wife's history."

"What are we talking about? Child pictures? School records? An embarrassing poetry to a bunny?" John relaxed at Clint's words. Trust him to know how to break any uncomfortable fields between people.

"Her history as an assassin. At least according to her."

"Well, you always were attracted to the dangerous people." Clint sounded unsurprised.

"Do you include yourself in this definition?"

"Also an assassin. Or is your memory getting sloppy?"

John wanted to reply to that, but then he turned around. He heard something at the doorway, but then he realized it was just Mrs. Hudston going out somewhere. He relaxed more, when he heard the doors close.

"I am more worried how we did not pick that up." Phil way of talking always made everybody else become more serious. John wanted to see somebody, that would not be intimidated by him - even subconsciously. "I will need that USB. Think you can send it to my New York address?"

"You are in New York? What I am missing?" John said intrigued. He just finished the cup of the tea.

"No."

"We just saw King Arthur with a hammer. But he was an alien."

"Now I am sorry that I was not there." John decided that it was a lost cause, and took his cup in the kitchen. "Tell me all about it, next time I see you?"

"You could stop being stubborn and just join SHIELD."

They could all hear a beep from Coulson's car. "Hear you soon?" John said. "And Phil, thank you."

"Don't mention it." were the last words from Phil, before the line was cut.

He looked at the drive, that was on the table. He picked it up. After some time, he pocket it, his body and face now more relaxed.


End file.
